Along with the development of the thin film transistor (TFT) industry and manufacture process, an Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS, ADS for short) wide-viewing angle technology, as a competitive technology, has attracted more and more attention and has thus been widely applied to various products, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, flat-panel computers, laptop computers and liquid crystal televisions.
The ADS technology may be described as forming a multi-dimensional electric field by means of electrical fields generated at edges of slit electrodes within an identical plane and an electrical field generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so as to enable all the liquid crystal molecules between the slit electrodes and right above the electrodes within a liquid crystal cell to rotate, thereby to improve the operational efficiency of the liquid crystal molecules and enhance the light transmission efficiency. The ADS technology may be used to improve the image quality of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) product, and has such advantages as high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration and being free of push Mura.
Usually, for a conventional ADS-mode array substrate, a common electrode line is manufactured by a gate metal layer, a common electrode is manufactured by a transparent conductive layer, and the common electrode line is connected to the common electrode through via-holes at a pixel region. However, there are a large number of via-holes, so an aperture ratio of a display device may be adversely affected. In addition, the common electrode line is lapped onto the common electrode through the via-hole, so imperfect contact may occur at the via-hole, and the image quality will be adversely affected.